


you are my electric girl

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Domestic FSK AUs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating reverse au, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fraternities & Sororities, Friends to Lovers, Geminids Exchange, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Mentions of Grant Ward and Lincoln Campbell, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M, frienemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "Fitz...you do understand that you are asking me out on a date...in front of your girlfriend?!"
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Domestic FSK AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652800
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	you are my electric girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> **_written for the prompt: reversed dating (pertending not to date) for @florchis on tumblr and ao3!_**
> 
> **  
> _I hope that you don’t mind that I put a bit of a twist on the prompt:)_  
> **
> 
> **_This is u'beted and the image is mine!_ **

Daisy Johnson blinked, owlishly...her mouth hanging slightly ajar as she stared at the _crazy_ man fidgeting around in front of her, playing nervously with his hands- _-_

"What?!" she spat out, her tone betraying her sheer disbelief at the situation…high embarrassment coloring her cheeks bright red. 

_Did Leopold Fitz...just ask her out?! In front of his longtime.committed.girlfriend…?!_

" _Have you gone fucking Insane_!" Daisy shouted and Fitz winced, jumping back a bit at her harsh and raised voice…and Daisy sighed loudly, closing her eyes shut tight, pinching the bridge of her nose hard as a few new emotions washed over her along the others. 

_Shame...regret...guilt_. 

Seeing him cower away from her made her feel like she had kicked a harmless, but circumspect puppy for peeing on the new carpet. Daisy knew that shy puppy didn't know any better...he hadn't been taught right from wrong...and that it was _wrong_ to just straight up ask for a new master while his _previous owner_ was standing near by... _listening to every damn word and probably behind the naive puppy's sudden and strange question!_

Daisy took a deep breath, giving herself time to make sure she kept her tone and _the next words out of her mouth_ in check. She _knew_ this was coming… all the signs had been there. He'd been dropping small, tentative hints on his intentions for _weeks_ now…plus she _knew_ him, had taken the time over the past year of being saddled as his lab partner to learn how to read him like a well loved and worn book.

 _And yeah, okay_ \--

It wasn't that she hadn't entertained the _thought_ of dating Fitz... like it had _never_ crossed her mind-- _it had_ , _multiple times in fact, if she was being honest with herself...and she had promised after her disastrous relationships with Grant and Lincoln that she would always be nothing short of brutally, ruthlessly truthful with herself to avoid the pain that denial had always brought her in life_ \--but she'd always stopped those thoughts cold. 

Fitz was off limits. Daisy didn't want to lose him. She liked him...a _lot_ ...and she didn't let herself _care_ about most people anymore. She didn't want anything to change between them...it wasn't worth the risk to her, to enter a relationship with someone as fragile mentally as Leopold was...and dump all of her emotional baggage on top of his own. 

Besides-- _Daisy cast a quick glance towards Jemma, who was filing her nails nonchalantly in the doorway of their dorm room, knowingly trapping her in this awkward conversation with no escape_ \--Jemma and Fitz were a package deal...a buy one-get-one free kind of deal...and her and Simmons hadn't had the best... _or the friendliest_...of history in such a long time. 

So she had chosen to ignore all the flashing neon signs of Leopold's interest... shutting down all his round-about attempts to ask her out. She let him know right out that there was no future in his obvious crush on her. She wasn't worth getting emotionally invested with in any _real_ way...she would only hurt him...and she'd rather die alone than let Fitz get hurt...by _loving_ her.

"Fitz...you do understand that you are asking me out on a _date...in front of your girlfriend?!_ " She asked diplomatically...care not to sound like she was judging or berating him...because while she knew Fitz was incredibly smart, like insane prodigy or Mensa levels kind of genius, but he still was a bit slower to social norms than others. 

Fitz grimaced, wringing his hands together...rocking on the balls of his feet. He avoided eye contact with her as he stuttered out, "Ug-gh hmm, w-well..."

Daisy felt like weeping for him.

Jemma cleared her throat, uncomfortable for him. She plunged the conversation forward with, "We've talked and agreed to pretend like we're not dating for a day...so he'd feel comfortable asking you out on a date." Jemma said casually, going back to inspecting her nails beds with a sense of calmness that Daisy can't help but admire about her...even back in high school, when Daisy was Skye and head over heels in love with Grant Ward...and she'd _hated_ Jemma Simmons heart and soul as Jemma had tried to save her from Ward. 

"But he's _your_ boyfriend, Simmons!" Daisy stressed, not getting what these two _batshit_ _crazy_ people didn't _get_ about that! _She wasn't a homewrecker!_

Jemma rolled her eyes dramatically. "And I'm giving him _permission_ , Johnson!" Jemma snapped, her tone regaining some of that familiar bite she had become known for as Alpha Phi's head sorority sister. "I'm unofficially welcoming you into our relationship! I'm not _blind_ to the way you two look at each other! You _like_ him...he _loves_ you...and I knew neither of you would never get over yourselves if I didn't come out and say it was alright to go out and fuck each other!"

 _"Jemma, don't..._ " Fitz moaned, covering his face with his shaky hands, embarrassed. 

Daisy winced, caught out. She'd thought she had hidden well how she felt about Fitz, but apparently not...then again, Jemma always had the power to see right through her bullshit… because yes, Fitz was a _weird_ dude. He was fidgety, with odd anxiety ticks that sometimes worried her crazy-- _like bouncing his leg or squeezing his hands till they were blue_ \--and they didn't always mesh together quite as well as him and Simmons often did...but their differences or his eccentricities didn't matter to her. 

He made her smile whenever he was around. She _laughed_ \-- _something she hadn't done since Grant's control and abuse_ \-- and Fitz _never_ made her feel dumb or like she was on the outside of his sophisticated interests like Lincoln sometimes had. Leopold _shared_ and _explained_ to her what he loved... _welcomed_ her into his passions... _accepted_ her for who she was, like she _belonged_ as his friend...and that unwavering trust had made it easier for her to do the same for him. 

She _loved_ him. He was _her_ best friend…he had a piece of her heart that she'd thought she buried deep with Lincoln in the ground six feet under. 

"Besides," Jemma continued a moment later, ignoring their combined discomfort. "Fitz has been wanting to take you to that new monkey exhibit at the local zoo near campus for _weeks_ now...and you've been avoiding him, so I'm taking it out of your hands. You're going!"

Daisy grumbled, glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I don't want to be included in your relationship?!"

Jemma scoffed and Fitz peeked out from behind his fingers over his eyes and smirked a bit. 

"Daisy, please don't pretend to be daft about this...it's too important…" Fitz beseeched softly. 

And It's totally unbecoming, especially for you..." Simmons added nicely...and that knocked the wind from Daisy sails. Jemma had just paid her a compliment...a back-handed one but a compliment nevertheless. She was trying to put their complicated past behind them… to let Fitz be happy and give everyone what they _all_ secretly wanted. "You know that Fitz and I are one and the same...if one of us wants to date you, the other does _too,_ Daisy." 

Daisy exhaled, running her fingers through her hair in mild frustration. She didn't have anything to fight that logic with... _but still..._

Jemma huffed.

"Stop over thinking it! We both know this _thing_ between us has been building toward this moment for years…just accept that I like you and say you'll go out with us!"

"Fine!" Daisy snapped, relenting…tired of trying to find reasons to _fight_ her desires. "I'll go…" she agreed, begrudgingly ready to take a risk and see where this _thing_ between the three of them could go. Fitz and Jemma deserved to get everything they ever wanted... _and she did too._

 _S_ he _wanted_ to go out on a date with them. 

"But we are going to the mall _first,_ Simmons...and _you_ are buying me a sexy new outfit! I don't want _just_ Fitz to be the one to choke on their tongue…" Daisy winked at her, smug.

Fitz laughed shyly, nodding his head in excitement.

Jemma just smiled back mischievously. "It's a _date,_ Johnson." 

  
  


**_The End._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **_Fic and Title Inspired byHenry Green's cover of 'Electric Feel' _**   
> 


End file.
